1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outboard motor antitheft apparatus, particularly to an antitheft apparatus for a plurality of outboard motors to be installed on one boat.
2. Description of the Related
Conventionally, an antitheft apparatus (so-called an “immobilizer”) for equipment like a vehicle having an internal combustion engine as a prime mover is known which, when an electronic key storing ID information is brought close thereto by the operator, sends the ID information to an immobilizer controller to verify it with authentication ID information, and only when the authentication is verified (the ID information is valid), allows the engine to be started with the electronic key, thereby preventing theft, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-90908.